


Let us have some fun, Eddie!

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amusement Park, Bromance, Eddie not so much, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen, Non-sexual Tickling, Tickling, Venom fanfiction, Venom has a lot of fun at this place, cute tickles, fluffy tickles, swing ship ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Eddie and Venom visit an amusement park together, since Eddie has landed a job there and he had to conduct an interview with the park owner. A standard job that Eddie wants to end very quickly and then only wants one thing: drive back to his hotel. But a certain extraterrestrial friend has other plans in mind...





	Let us have some fun, Eddie!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, and another super silly idea of mine, which I just had to write down.  
> Seriously, even I felt sorry for Eddie in here.  
> Since I don't want to spoil anything, read for yourself ;)
> 
> And again: These two are just FRIENDS in my stories and NOT lovers and I don't care if they are a couple in the comics. This is the movie and NOT the comics! So if you are looking for your weird "symbrock" stuff you will NOT FIND THIS HERE!!
> 
> I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language :)  
> And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
> Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
> And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^

Let’s have some fun, Eddie!

 

The sun burned mercilessly down on him and even the wind didn't bring much cooling, as he slowly approached the amusement park on his motorcycle, which was his destination.

The wind smelled of salt and seaweed, as the amusement park was not far from a bay and luckily he was greeted by a slightly cooler breeze, coming from the sea when he arrived a little later and parked his motorcycle in front of the park entrance.

When Eddie got off his bike and wiped the sweat from his forehead, he regretted accepting this job immediately, because it was scorching hot and there was hardly a breeze blowing on this day. He hoped that he could quickly finish the interview he had to lead here and that he could drive back to his hotel as soon as possible and back to San Francisco the next day. 

The amusement park was brand new, had opened its doors only a week ago and Eddie had accepted the assignment to conduct an interview with the owner of the park and ensure good publicity for him.

In itself, a simple job that would bring him a decent bar of money, but there was a little catch on the whole thing...

**"Wow, what is that, Eddie? We have never seen anything like this before."**

He was not alone anymore...

Venom manifested a small tentacle with big white eyes and huge fangs and the Klyntar pushed his head out of Eddie's T-shirt collar to look at the entrance of the huge amusement park and the journalist growled and gently pushed his head back under his shirt.

"Damn, V. I told you to hide! Nobody should see you!"

The answer consisted of claws that pinched his side briefly and not very gently, making him flinch and growl again.

**"Relax Eddie. Nobody will see me. Besides, nobody is watching us here anyway."**

Where he was right, he was right, because when Eddie entered the amusement park (thanks to his press card, he didn't even need to pay admission), no one really paid any attention to him. All of them had only eyes for the various games and attractions the park offered and even Eddie was amazed when he looked around.

So far, he hadn't seen many amusement parks from the inside, not even as a child, since his parents had almost never taken him to such places. But if he was honest, it didn't matter to him now. He didn't like the masses of people that were running around in these parks, and today it was no different, even if there were still few visitors compared to other parks. But that was probably due to the heat. And when he looked at the roller coasters and other rides, he shuddered. Especially when he saw how high most of these rides were. No power in the world would get him into one of those things!

A soft, slightly mean-sounding laugh sounded in his head, making him grit his teeth.

**"Are you sure~?"** he heard Venom's dark voice inside his head and he thought he could clearly hear the broad grin from the spoken words.

"You shouldn't even think about that, V!" he growled, for which he earned another laugh and once again sharp claws pinched his left side.

**"You should relax, Eddie."**

"I relax when you finally stop pinching me!"

**"Fine...deal..."**

For a moment it was quiet, until...

"OUCH! Are you crazy?!"

Some passersby looked at Eddie in surprise, who jumped forward as if stung by a wasp, swatting his hand against the side where Venom had just bitten him not very gently. He blushed and preferred to move on quickly to save himself a little bit of his leftover pride.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled when he was sure nobody would stare at him anymore; as if he was a madman who had broken out somewhere.

**"You said I should stop pinching you."**

"And instead you are biting me??"

Again, that dark laugh sounded inside his head, making him shudder even in the summer heat.

**"I'm bored. We're here in such a nice place, Eddie. Let's do something crazy!"**

"Oh no! No, no, no! Absolutely no way! I'm going to do this interview now and you'll keep quiet, do you understand?"

**"Define quiet."**

Wow, seriously?

The young man growled.

"That means: no pinching, no biting, no tickling, no conversations during the interview, no taking control over my body and make me look like a complete idiot, no..."

**"May I at least exist?" Venom interrupted him.**

"You can, but you should stay quiet. Did you understand that?"

**"Hmm, only if we check out this interesting place afterwards."**

"Absolutely no way!"

**"Then I will not stick to your weird rules!"**

Oh man, if someone had told him before how hard that would be...but then...he never had a choice in the first place...

"Okay, okay, I give up, Venom! You won! After the interview, we check out the park and then we drive back to our hotel. Deal?"

The Klyntar pushed his little head out of his T-shirt collar again and grinned at him broadly and victoriously.

**"Deal!"**

Eddie just sighed and he moved silently to the park owner's office.

 

The park owner was already waiting for him when Eddie opened the door and he greeted him warmly and offered him something to drink, which Eddie gladly accepted. An ice cold Coke worked wonders at these temperatures and he had to admonish Venom in his mind not to do anything stupid and he promised him, that he would get him a cold Coke later. It had once happened that Venom had simply drunk one of his drinks without Eddie noticing it. Venom had just manifested himself out of his hand, emptying the glass all at once and Eddie's face had been priceless, when he'd found the empty glass a little later and a Klyntar who couldn't stop laughing anymore. He definitely didn't want to repeat that!

But to his great surprise, Venom behaved exemplary throughout the interview. There were no interruptions or teasing and Eddie felt he had his body back for himself had it not been for the feeling that he felt since the alien had bonded with him: the feeling of pure power…

But he didn't want to think about that now and so he focused on getting the interview over quickly.

The park owner answered his questions with great fervor, went a bit too far for Eddie's taste here and there, but he was careful not to voice these thoughts out loud and noted down the most important things he later needed for his article in his little notebook and continued to listen to him attentively.

After a good hour, the interview was finished and the park owner was so impressed by Eddie's calm and professional manner that he promptly gave him a VIP pass that would give him access to all the rides and other fun activities, all without paying anything. Drinks and food included. He also got a Cap with the logo of the park, a lanyard and when he wanted to give him a T-shirt with the park logo printed on it, Eddie had to intervene, quickly expressed his thanks, grabbed his documents and said goodbye to the park owner; otherwise he would have spent another hour with him in the office, telling him way too many things he didn't even want to know and Eddie definitely didn't want that at all. He just wanted to go back to his hotel, write his article and finish the job as fast as possible and then drive back home.

But there was something which he had almost forgotten about...

**"Didn't you promise me something earlier, Eddie?"**

If he was honest, he had hoped that Venom would simply forget that he had promised him to explore the park with him after the work was done. And how should the Klyntar forget about this? He was literally inside his head...

**"Exactly!"**

Eddie only grunted as a small tentacle manifested and a little later Venom's little head stuck out of his shirt, looking at him and grinning broadly at him as he saw the Cap his host was carrying on his head now.

**"Fancy."**

"Oh, shut up..." the young man murmured and he was trying to take that ugly thing off his head, but Venom stopped him from doing so, by holding it firmly in place with one of his tendrils.

**"It protects your feeble human body from the sunlight. You should wear it."**

Ouch! How kind...

"Yeah right! Suddenly you care about that I protect myself from the sun. But only since I wear this ugly thing on my head."

Venom's grin became even wider at these words and a little bit meaner.

**"Exactly! And now let's explore this strange place."**

"Strange? Yeah right! And something like this coming from an alien, who has certainly traveled half the universe and knows many different civilizations and planets I can't even dream of. But of course, an amusement park is strange..."

**"We've never seen anything like this on any planet, Eddie."**

"So? What did you see instead?"

**"You don't want to know that…"**

And just the way the Klyntar emphasized these words made Eddie shudder and he decided not to ask any further questions and concentrate back on the park instead. It was such a beautiful day and he didn't want to ruin it by such dark thoughts and so he turned his full attention back to his surroundings and immediately pulled out his smartphone, because if he already went on a tour through the park, then he could also take some photos of the more interesting attractions. He could later sell these photos to his client.

"Well then...what do you want to do first?" he asked his symbiote, who looked around briefly and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and Eddie had to grin slightly at this funny sight.

**"How about we get something to eat first? Breakfast is already a long time back..."** Venom said with a big, toothy grin on his face.

Of course he had to start with this now...

But Eddie didn't even get the chance to protest, because the moment he opened his mouth to say something against it, his own stomach growled, which made even Venom grin widely.

**"Well, lunch is it then..."**

And, for once, the reporter didn't protest, as the Klyntar took control over his body and led him to the next best place to get some delicious looking food...

 

Half an hour later, the two friends had had some nice lunch and were back on the road and Venom could hardly get enough of all the interesting attractions and crazy rides around him. He watched people doing strange things, throwing balls at a pyramid of empty cans and laughing with pleasure whenever they hit any. If they caught all the cans, some of them even got strange things as some kind of reward. His eyes sparkled as he saw this huge, fat plush thing that a little terran child got.

**"Eddie? What's this?"**

"What? That over there?"

**"Yes."**

"These are stalls where you can play different games and if you're lucky you even win something."

**"Can we try that out?"**

"Sure, if you want to. But don't be disappointed if you don't win anything."

A clear provocation; Venom knew that and he growled quietly, taking control over his body again and leading Eddie to the nearest stall.

The reporter raised an eyebrow in question.

Can knockdown? Really?

To his surprise, he didn't have to pay anything when the owner of the stall saw his VIP pass. He got three soft balls which he needed to throw at the pyramid of cans. His arm was lifted up by an extraterrestrial force, since Venom was still in control of him and he grinned slightly.

_Well then, show me what you've got, buddy_ , he spoke to him in his mind, but the alien didn't answer him, because he had to concentrate. He kept his target in his eyes, adjusted Eddie's arm and the reporter stopped grinning when Venom knocked the entire pyramid down with a single try and the owner of the stall was speechless for a moment, before clearing his throat and then looked again as if he didn't care for that in the slightest. But the amazement in his eyes spoke volumes!

"Wow, not bad, Sir. So far you are the first person who knocked these cans down in one try. Are you a professional or something like that?"

"Not really. I just had outrageous luck."

**"Sure you had that..."**

He had to gather all of his self-control not to roll his eyes at that.

"Choose a price. No matter what it is."

_Did you hear that? Choose something. You were the one who knocked the cans down._

**"Hmm...how about that?"**

_Are you freaking serious???_

**"Yes! Don’t forget: _I_ knocked the cans down..."**

The big, mischievous grin was practically audible in Venom's dark voice and only reluctantly Eddie pointed his finger at the thick, white plush unicorn with the pink mane, which sat in a corner behind the owner of the stall and chewed on a chocolate cookie and thus was getting even fatter than it already was.

"You want the unicorn?"

"Yes..." Eddie grumbled and he cleared his throat in embarrassment as the man in front of him skeptically raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any further question and just gave him his grand prize.

"Have fun with it," he shouted after him, grinning, as Eddie turned around quickly and walked away fast.

"I hate you..." he mumbled as he heard Venom laugh softly and he felt how his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

**"You don’t hate me."**

"Yes, I do!"

Again claws pinched him.

**"No, you don't! End of discussion!"**

"Oh, bite me!"

**"Maybe later."**

Eddie clapped his hand over his face and shook his head in disbelief.

This symbiote was too much for him...

 

But if he thought it couldn't get worse, Venom taught him something better, because at some point he had discovered all the interesting looking rides. Especially since Eddie had to go into this direction, because he still needed some good photos. He was photographing a huge swing ship, when Venom peeked out of his T-shirt collar and looked at the carousel with sparkling eyes. The few people, that were sitting inside the swing ship, screamed with happiness (some, perhaps with fear) as the ship swung back and forth. But not very high though, since the wild ride was probably just coming to an end already.

**"Hey, Eddie??"**

"Forget it!"

**"Oh, come on, don't be a wimp. Let's try this out!"**

"No way, man!"

**"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase~."**

"Did you see how high this thing is?"

**"Not as high as this skyscraper you once stood on."**

"Yes...On which _you_ have brought me on!"

**"You wanted to go up there!"**

"But not that high up!"

**"Please, Eddie. This is not high at all. Besides, it looks like sooooo much fun."**

The reporter remained stubborn, taking a picture and telling him again that no power in the world would be able to get him there.

**"Coward!"**

"Then I'm a coward. I don't care!"

**"Nothing bad will happen to you. I will take care of you and you know that."**

He was silent for a moment, trying to ignore Venom's begging as best as he could, but this was easier said than done, since it was literally inside his head. And somehow he started to feel bad, because he had never seen Venom as excited as at that moment. He was like a small child: bright eyes, a big grin on his face and he was almost exploding with excitement. How could he spoil his fun by saying no? Besides, Venom had done so much for him, had even saved his life...and not just once. And now, when he thought about it, he had never really thanked him for that.

Venom had courageously fought Riot, though he had feared him.

Then he could also manage to jump over his own shadow and go into a harmless swing ship...

**"Is that a yes???"**

And, as so often, Venom had to poke around in his mind, of course. Eddie just muttered something to himself and finally nodded his head. A wave of joy swept through his entire body, clearly coming from Venom and the Klyntar didn't wait too long when he regained control and led Eddie to the carousel where the passengers were coming from. To his horror, he also seemed to be the only passenger, as the other visitors went to the other rides and on general there were not that many visitors in this park today. No wonder, for it was still quite early in the day and most people were waiting until the evening and until it was a little cooler, before they set off to visit such a park at this time of year.

A young woman greeted him warmly...at least she wanted to do that, but when she saw the big unicorn in Eddie's arms, she raised an eyebrow questioningly and the reporter could see her biting her lower lip and trying so hard not to grin at him.

"Do you want to take this with you?"

"Do I look like that?"

And at that moment, she couldn't hold back her grin anymore.

"Should I rather take care of your unicorn?"

Oh man...later he would SO kick Venom's ass for that!

**"I wouldn't even try that if I were you. And now give her this plush thing and let us get in this interesting vehicle."**

_This "interesting vehicle" is a so called swing ship, Sherlock_ , he told him in his mind and he didn't even notice how Venom led him to a place that would later make sure that he would be at the highest point of the swing ship.

The reporter raised an eyebrow in question as the young woman stood in front of him a little later and pulled down the big, heavy safety bar and then strapped it down as well and then she went away, grinning and wishing him a lot of fun (with a wink) after she had made sure that everything was firmly in place. 

Since when did swing ships have such safety precautions for the passengers? 

Had to be new...

The doors closed and the platform, above which the swing ship hovered, was lowered and a loud hoot (which made Venom hiss as it was too loud for him) announced the start of the ride. Eddie looked around and saw that he was really completely alone in this thing. Well...not quite alone...and only then did he realize that he was also sitting at the highest point. It really couldn't get worse anymore...

When Venom was sure no one would see him, he manifested himself as a small tentacle from Eddie's shoulder and grinned broadly, as the ride began to move. Slowly it began to swing back and forth and Eddie was already clinging to the handles of the safety bar and closed his eyes, as it slowly went higher.

**"Open your eyes, Eddie."**

"Are you crazy? No!"

**"You're missing out on the best part! Just look at that view."**

"No thanks!"

**"Spoilsport…"**

For a moment there was silence between the two friends, broken only by the sound of the swing ship and the sound of the wind and Eddie quickly realized that opening his eyes was not such a bad idea, for the longer he kept them closed, the stronger the feeling of nausea in him grew. Every time the swing ship swung up a bit higher and stopped in the air just to swing back, he had the feeling that his lunch (and also his breakfast) would come out of his ears at any moment and eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, took all his courage and opened his eyes...and screamed, as he opened them just when they had arrived at the highest point. Frantically his eyes went from left to right. He saw the expanse of the sea to his left and the amusement park to his right and his fingers closed so tightly around the handles that his knuckles turned white. Panic spread in his wide-open eyes and once again he screamed.

Only vaguely did he hear Venom laughing next to him.

The Klyntar grinned like a Cheshire cat and enjoyed the wild ride more and more. His mouth was open a bit, his long tongue was fluttering in the wind as they became faster and faster. Beside him, he heard his host scream, as they swung even higher and were about to reach a loop. The highlight of every swing ship ride. From this point on, it could only get better. But not when it came to this swing ship. If Eddie had known beforehand what a hellish machine he had gotten into here, he would have never agreed to this, because this swing ship went further than all the others that existed. This one went into a full loop...over and over and over for minutes.

Eddie only felt how he was lifted out of his seat and how he got pressed into the safety bar and how his butt lost contact to the seat and he screamed so loud that he was sure he would be hoarse the next day, when they went into the first loop and stood upside down for about a few seconds, before swinging back at an insane pace and into the next loop. Over and over again...

He couldn't even remember how a small tentacle pulled his smartphone from his pocket and pointed it at his face. He was too busy screaming his head off instead of noticing any of his surroundings anymore.

He screamed and screamed and screamed, clawing at his safety bar like a maniac and ramming his feet into the ground, trying not to be lifted out of his seat anymore. And all the while he prayed to everything that was holy and unholy, that he would survive this hellish ride...

 

After almost seven seemingly endless minutes, the horror ride was finally over and the swing ship slowed down, until it finally came to a complete standstill.

Still, Eddie clung to the handles of the safety bar like a madman. His eyes were still wide open and the horror was still to be seen in them. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, as if he had just run a marathon and been on speed. Cold sweat stained his clothes and he was trembling all over.

It was only when the safety bars opened automatically that he was torn back to reality and he shrieked in shock when he was suddenly free again.

"Is everything alright with you?"

He winced, when suddenly the young woman's voice came to his ears, which had taken his unicorn earlier and had strapped him down before the crazy ride had started. She had just loosened the last seat belt and helped him out of the seat. When she noticed his trembling, she gave him a worried look and Eddie barely managed to get out a few words and assured her that everything was alright and that he would only have to sit down there on the bench that stood in front of the ride, for a moment.

Moments later, he was sitting on the bench, with the unicorn sitting next to him, which a small, barely recognizable black tendril was holding, so it wouldn't get lost. Venom peeked out of his shoulder and grinned at him, as Eddie wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the bench with a low, tortured moan, closing his eyes.

**"That was fun, Eddie. Can we do that again?"**

The look that Venom earned for this comment immediately silenced him and he flinched, when his host scowled at him so darkly, that he was sure he'd intimidated Riot himself with his dark looks.

**"Alright, alright. I will be quiet..."** he grumbled and he preferred to retreat into Eddie's body. Secretly, he helped his host to feel a little better again. He made sure that Eddie didn't feel like having to puke his soul out anymore and he also slowed his heartbeat down until it beat in a normal rhythm again. Eddie had to do the rest alone.

What he also did, because after several more minutes that had passed, Eddie felt better so far that he could get up again and continue his tour through the park. If still on wobbly legs. This ride had really finished him and he growled, as he heard Venom laughing softly, as he was poking around in his head again and reading his mind. It was bad enough already that he was walking around the park with a fat, oversized unicorn in his arms. And then his alien roommate made fun of him, which he clearly did too often lately.

**"Oh, come on, Eddie. It was fun~."**

"Totally…"

This one word was so full of sarcasm that even Venom noticed it and now it was his turn to growl. But it was not long before he shoved his head back out of Eddie's shirt and looked at the rest of the amusement park. Especially the rollercoasters were of great interest to him and he would have liked to try those out too. Especially this one rollercoaster, which had several wild loops, but he was sure that Eddie would kill him, would he drag him into one of those things and so he would rather look at them from the outside. Maybe he could try them out another time? Then, when Eddie felt better again...and when he least expected it...

That thought made him grin again and he chuckled softly.

"Do I want to know what you are thinking about right now?"

**"I don't think you want to know that."**

"It's better for me, isn't it?"

**"Yes."**

The reporter only rolled his eyes and then preferred to focus on his work again and took a few pictures of the rollercoasters he and Venom passed.

When he got his photos, he moved quickly toward the exit, ignoring Venom, who was begging for food again (just thinking of something to eat made him almost throw up) and he ignored all those gaping people as well, who gave him slightly irritated looks, when they saw him with the plush unicorn in his arms.

He quickly stuffed the unicorn into the box under his motorcycle seat, threw his notebook and the ugly cap into it as well, put on his helmet and then he swung himself onto his motorcycle.

_I have to get away from here!_ was the only thought in his mind now when he let the engine roar and quickly turned his back on the amusement park.

Only Venom looked after it plaintively...

 

When the two friends arrived at their hotel, the setting sun was already bathing the country in her fiery red light and fortunately it was not as hot as in the morning and afternoon anymore. But Eddie had no eye for the beauty of nature that evening. He was grumbling and now just wanted to go to his room, throw his sweaty clothes into the next best corner and take a nice bath to wash away the stress of the day.

While he let the bath water in, he put his things onto the small desk which he would later need to write his article. His laptop was already standing on the small desk and he put the notebook and his smartphone next to it, before he put fresh clothes out and hung them over the desk chair. Then he freed himself from his sweaty clothes, before he shuffled into the small bathroom, murmuring and turned off the water, since the tub was already filled enough. He knew Venom and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would manifest himself again and would sit opposite of him in the bathtub and he didn't want to risk a flooding.

But nothing like that happened when Venom manifested and made himself comfortable with a grin. This bathtub was bigger than the miserable thing in his own apartment and so they both had enough space in it. But Eddie ignored Venom as best as he could, only grunting as he looked at him, closing his eyes, leaning back and putting the washcloth over his face, trying to relax a bit. Everything was still spinning before his inner eyes, whenever he closed them. Besides, his arms still ached badly, as he had clung to the handles of the safety bars like a madman for more than seven long minutes. The consequences for this would come tomorrow in the form of nasty sore muscles, which he would certainly feel for a few more days. 

Great, just great!

**"You are such a wimp..."**

And of course Venom had to read his mind again and when Eddie took the washcloth away from his face and opened his eyes and looked at him, the alien grinned widely at him, exposing two rows of large, razor-sharp fangs that were no longer able to intimidate Eddie.

He only rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make fun of me and my fear of heights..." he grumbled and he avoided eye contact with his buddy, who continued to enjoy himself at his expense.

**"I was just trying to help you with this problem. That's all."**

"But not like that!"

**"Why not? If you want to get rid of your fear, then you have to face it directly."**

"I'll give it up..."

**"But not me. We'll get rid of your fear soon enough, don’t worry about that."**

He dared to doubt that and he didn't want to imagine how Venom wanted to do that. Just how he grinned at him again, couldn't promise anything good for him...

 

After the bath Eddie felt a little better and he was also able to take care of his work and write the article.

But he couldn’t help but still being slightly mad at Venom and that he had convinced him to go on this stupid ride! 

**“Now come on. Don’t be like that.”**

Silence, that was only interrupted by the sound of rustling clothes, as he put on fresh underwear and his sweatpants. 

**“I know that you are not really mad at me. I can see this in your mind…”**

Still silence…but not for long.

When a sneaky tendril wiggled under his right arm, Eddie’s surprised shriek cut the air and he tried to pull his arms down, but couldn’t do this, for he had just wanted to put his T-Shirt on and thus his arms were kinda stuck inside it now and he couldn’t move them down. 

**“Smile, Eddie~,”** Venom teased with a grin and he let his tendril tickle from his armpit down to his ribs and side and enjoying the funny sight, as his host giggled and tried vehemently to pull his arms down, while at the same time trying to lean away from the teasing tendril. 

When he had finally managed to pull his shirt over his head, he grabbed the tickling tendril and shoved it away from him with an annoyed growl, but the moment he did so, another one manifested and attacked his other side. 

“Dude! S-stohohohop!” he demanded with a cute giggle, as his still free hand tried to grab the other tendril, but soon he could feel two clawed hands underneath his shirt that grabbed his sides and squeezed them teasingly, making him jump backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bed frame and he fell onto his bed and started squirming around on it, as the hands didn’t cease the tickle attack. 

**“Are you still mad at me?”** the symbiote asked teasingly, hovering above him in his serpent form to look into his face, while leading his hands upwards to tickle his ribcage and grinning broadly, as Eddie let out another cute squeak. He let go of his tendrils, instead wrapping his arms tightly around his upper body, trying to protect himself, but with not much success. 

“Y-YES!”  he squeaked and he squeezed his eyes shut and finally let his laughter flow, as the clawed fingers scribbled over his bare belly. 

**“That’s hard to believe, with that big smile on your face, you know that?”**

“Sh-shut uhuhuhup! Y-you b-bahahad Alien!!”

**“Why don’t _you_ shut up? Or can’t you do that, huh? Can’t you stop giggling like a little kid, because the big, bad Alien pushes your laugh buttons?”**

The teasing made this all so much worse, made him laugh even harder, as he threw his head back, arched his back and kicking his legs out wildly, pressing his arms closer against his sides, as he felt how Venom’s fingers wanted to move upwards again; from his belly, all the way up his ribs and then right under his arms, but the Klyntar had trouble with worming his fingers into his armpits and thus he had to search for another tickle spot.

**“Giving up now?”** he asked teasingly and still with that big grin on his face, as Eddie opened his eyes, looked at him and shook his head no, before he let his head fall back and letting himself fall into his serenity once again.

**“Sooo, does that mean that you are still mad at me?”**

The reporter just nodded his head. 

**“Hmm, in that case…now look at those legs. I wonder if they are ticklish too?”**

The tickling hands wandered downwards, squeezing his hipbones teasingly, making Eddie shriek loudly and his whole body jump, before they moved to his thighs.

“Shihihihit! V-Venohohom nohohoho! N-not thehehere!” the young man laughed and he tried to sit up and grab the clawed hands, that were now squeezing his thighs up and down or wiggling their clawed fingers gently behind his knees or squeezing the sensitive spots right underneath his butt. 

Yeah, so much for “personal space”…

**“I’ll stop tickling you when you stop being mad at me.”**

While he was talking, his hands tried to get a hold of Eddie’s flailing legs, to get at his bare feet, but the reporter was kicking his legs wildly and squirmed around like mad. He had pressed his face into his pillow, clutched his belly and tried to kick at him, when he had managed to grab one of his feet. 

Muffled screaming was heard, when claws raked down his entire sole or scribbled over the sensitive skin and Venom had to laugh himself at all those funny noises his host made or when he saw how Eddie started pounding the mattress with his fist. 

**“You know…it’s not the bed’s fault, that you are so ticklish, right?”**

“I hahahahate y-you!”

**“We both know that this is a lie…”** Venom and, grinning and he kept on tickling him.

That game continued, until the reporter couldn’t stand it anymore and before he would laugh himself to death here (that though was definitely exaggerated; even he had to admit this) he gave up and assured his friend that he was no longer mad at him.

He was still giggling quietly, after Venom had stopped the mean attack and placed his head on top of his chest, purring slightly as Eddie scratched his head and chin gently. 

“Was that really necessary?”

**“Yes!”**

“Come on, man. You tortured me enough today.”

**“You were just asking for it…”**

Eddie just rolled his eyes at that, still with a small grin on his lips, before closing his eyes and trying to relax. He had had a hard day behind and he could use some peace now. After all, he could take care of his work later…

 

But the next unpleasant surprise didn't wait long for him and hit him like a blow when he later sat on his laptop and pulled the data from his smartphone over to his laptop and found a video file that showed his horrified face as a thumbnail. He didn't even want to open the video, but his curiosity was stronger, so he pressed Play...and growled like a hungry wolf, as he watched the video and how he was sitting there in the swing ship, screaming with panic and clinging to the handles of the safety bars like mad. And next to him, Venom had manifested himself out of his shoulder and he could barely stop laughing anymore.

**"What's the problem, Eddie? The video came out good. You can include this in your article too..."**

His right eyebrow twitched dangerously and his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.

"VENOM!!! I swear that I will kick you so much into your gooey ass that you'll fly back to your home planet!!"

But the Klyntar only laughed loudly at this, knowing that Eddie wasn't serious about this threat at all.

It was always so much fun to discover this world together with Eddie.

And he enjoyed every single second of it.

Much to his friend’s chagrin at some days.

But Eddie could handle that.

Venom knew that.

He just had to…

**Author's Note:**

> Since I suffer myself from fear of heights, I can totally relate to Eddie here.
> 
> I hate swing ships so damn much. I mean, the regular swing ships are already bad enough, but a swing ship that goes into a full loop? A nightmare!
> 
> And by that way: I didn't make this up. Such a swing ship does exist. I found the video for it on youtube.  
> Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0MyDOqFEMg
> 
> At first I wanted to let Eddie try out one of the roller coasters, but then this swing ship video showed up and I knew what I would chose for him :)
> 
> Well, at least Venom had some fun... XD
> 
> And I am so not sorry for the small tickle part in the end...
> 
> German version of this story can be found on my german FF.de Account.


End file.
